Put Your All Into It
by fuzzyninjaAssassin777
Summary: Zutara AU. Life is crazy, highschool is drama. Two best friends make their way through life's obstacles to be together. But Katara's mother always told her to put her all into it and that's exactly what she's going to do. First five chaps reedited.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender blahdy blah blah. Nor do I own the songs used in this story…k whatever. Blahhhhhh. Btw, in my story Toph was nearly blind when she was little but as she got older her sight healed and she can see now. But she's a very observant person. She sees and hears and feels all. Mkay enjoy and please review!**

**Oh and this **_**is **_**Zutara but at first it won't be. You'll see why. However, he is apart of the Gaang. And Ty Lee is their friend too. She is dating Haru.**

Katara ran down the main hallway of Ba Sing Se High School trying to catch up with her friends. Just a few yards away, she tried to regulate her breathing before speaking. "Geez guys. You don't have to run to the lunchroom. There's still gonna be food by the time we get there."

Aang and Toph slowed to a fast walk so Katara could catch up. Toph snorted. "Sugar Queen, that's not what we're running for, believe me."

"Then what's the reason?"

Aang gave Katara a sad smile. "We think you should see for yourself, rather than have us tell you. We just found out like ten minutes ago. So we can't tell you all the details."

She looked at him puzzled then rolled her eyes. "Is it some crazy senseless drama?" She hated drama. She paused while her eyes widened. "It is. Wait then…does it involve me or something?"

Toph just smirked. "Oh ho ho, like you wouldn't believe, Sugar Queen. Now come on! We gotta hurry!" Toph grabbed Aang and Katara's hands and sped off toward the cafeteria. They ran through the crowds of teenagers and made it to their table just in time.

"Hey." Suki greeted them with a smile.

"Why are you guys all tired?" Sokka asked with a curious expression.

Toph gave a light laugh as she tried to breathe. "Nice to see you too, Snoozles."

Katara waved to some of their other friends as they passed by and then she turned back to Aang and Toph. "Wait a minute. I thought you said there was something going on and that it involved me. Don't joke around. I hate being apart of drama and you know that."

"We aren't kidding, Katara." Aang said. "Just wait till Zuko gets here." Her heart jumped a little at the mention of his name. Despite her being in a relationship, she had always had a crush on her golden-eyed friend.

"Why? What does he have to do with this? What do I have to do with this?" Katara was far past confused now. She huffed and glared. "What is this?"

Ty Lee sat down just as Katara had her little fit and put an arm around her shoulders. "Relax, Tara. You'll see soon enough. Oh hey, there's Zuko. Looks like you don't have to wait anymore."

The whole table looked up to see Zuko walking over to some of his football buddies. Unfortunately, a certain brown-haired, brown-eyed boyfriend of Katara's was also on the football team. The entire school knew that Zuko and Jet had beef. About what? That was what no one really knew. In truth though, Jet was jealous of Zuko because he always seemed to have Katara's attention. However, Zuko felt that it was the other way around. Neither knew the other's secret. In short, they both hated each other without knowing they shared the same reasons. So, being in between one of her best friends/long-time crush and her boyfriend, Katara was always the one to keep things cool between the two. However, unless they were both hanging with Katara (which really only happened when the whole Gaang was around) they never spoke. In fact they never really made any eye contact despite the fact that they had football practice everyday with each other.

Katara watched as Zuko greeted his friends and then started for Jet's seat at the end of the table. The lunchroom quieted as they watched one of the most popular guys approach his mortal enemy who was also very popular. Some people's gazes flicked over to Katara. They knew she was the only thing that kept these two from scratching each other's eyes out.

Katara's faced morphed into a worried expression. "What is he doing?" She whispered to Ty Lee.

Ty Lee only gave a small smug smile. "Oh don't worry, hun. Don't worry. You'll see." Katara nodded and turned back to the seen just in time to see Zuko hovering over Jet.

"Can I help you?" Jet said snidely, not bothering to keep the obvious hatred out of his voice.

Zuko glared. If looks could kill, Jet would have been died a thousand times over and then some. Then suddenly he smirked. "Yes. Yes, you can." His words echoed in the deathly silent lunchroom. "I want to know something, Jet."

"What could I possibly know that you'd want to know?" Jet's brown eyes hardened into a frightening stare. _Stupid males and their pride and egotistical personalities,_ Katara thought as she rolled her eyes.

Zuko gave an empty laugh and stared as the smirk faded from his lips. He growled his next few words. Literally. "I want to know…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot/all my ideas. However, I do wish I owned ATLA. Maby in the future I will…ahh who am I joshing? Lol

**This chapter is dedicated to my first two reviewers: zukofan2005 and The Gordon Freemonster. Thanks for reviewing guys! I appreciate it! Please keep reviewing. **

**Oh and if you have any suggestions/ideas you want in the story, tell me and I'll see what I can do. I like suggestions. That goes for everyone! Okay enjoy!**

**Oh and there's no bending in this story!**

_**Previous**_**: **

"_Can I help you?" Jet said snidely, not bothering to keep the obvious hatred out of his voice._

_Zuko glared. If looks could kill, Jet would have been died a thousand times over and then some. Then suddenly he smirked. "Yes. Yes, you can." His words echoed in the deathly silent lunchroom. "I want to know something, Jet."_

"_What could I possibly know that you'd want to know?" Jet's brown eyes hardened into a frightening stare. _Stupid males and their pride and egotistical personalities,_ Katara thought as she rolled her eyes._

_Zuko gave an empty laugh and stared as the smirk faded from his lips. He growled his next few words. Literally. "I want to know…"_

_**Now:**_

"…why you think it's completely okay for you…" Zuko took a deep breath to control himself. His next few words came out deathly calm and serious. Katara almost thought his glare could control the temperature or something because the room suddenly dropped ten degrees. "…and my girlfriend to date behind my back," He exploded and slammed his hand down on the tabletop. "And cheat on me and my best friend!"

Jet's eyes widened. He was truly scared. It was almost as if the air in the cafeteria had been completely sucked out. There were a few gasps here and there, and some people were looking at Mai who was as red as a tomato. But otherwise everyone was in too much of a shock. Well except Sokka. He was about to get up and tell-scratch that-show Jet all the reasons why he should never cheat on a guy's little sister. Fortunately, Suki and Haru managed to hold him back.

A small voice from the Gaang's table spoke up. "Is that true?" The whole lunchroom snapped their heads around to the source of the voice. "Is. It. True?" She asked more menacingly this time while raising her head up. Her gaze flicked to Zuko who briefly nodded and then it locked with Jet's. Toph put a comforting hand on Katara's shoulder and gave her a little push to stand up.

Katara nodded. Every teen's eyes followed her as she stood up and strode to her boyfriend's lunch table. Stopping right in front of the brown-haired teen, she bent down and put her face right in his. "TELL ME JET!" She yelled. Zuko smirked when Jet visibly flinched.

Jet frantically waved his hands in front of him. "No! No, of course not babe-"

"Do NOT call me babe, Jet! I wanna know if you cheated on me...AGAIN! Cause if you did…I'm gonna have to do a lot of praying that I don't go to Hell for what I'll do to you!" A bunch of "oooh's" went around. Zuko tried not to laugh while watching his long-time crush tell off his long-time enemy. She was so feisty. Katara didn't take crap from anybody. She was strong but feminine nonetheless. She was the perfect balance between the two and that was something hard to find in a girl. _And not to mention that she looks completely sexy when she's mad!_ He thought with a sly grin. However, He was brought out of his thoughts when Jet spoke again.

"I didn't, Tara! You hav-"

"Don't call me Tara either! I don't even want to hear my name pass from those disgusting lips. Especially if they've been cheating on me with Mai!"

Jet's eyes narrowed. "But I didn't cheat! Why would you believe him? Is he your boyfriend? No! I don't think so!"

Katara scoffed. Her voice lowered to a harsh whisper so only the people close to them could hear. "First of all, I would of believed anyone if they had told me you cheated because you did it before. You told me you changed but obviously you haven't. And secondly, Zuko wouldn't lie to me. He's my best friend. Why would he make this up? I mean it's not like he has it any easier. His girlfriend cheated on him too."

"I can't believe your taking his side. I knew you always liked him! I bet you guys cheated on us too!" Jet stood and stared at Katara. Oops, wrong thing to say.

"Sweet Baby Jesus, Jet! Did you hear anything I just said?" The lunchroom watched; even the lunch monitors. It was getting good. Plus they knew there wouldn't be a fight because Jet wouldn't hit a girl. "I said I would have believed anyone! And Zuko is one of my best friends! I don't like him like that!" Zuko's eyes, or more accurately, his heart, flashed with hurt but no one seemed to notice. "You don't know how much I want to punch you right now! But I can't because you'd probably freaking sue me like the asshole you are!"

Katara paused in her rant to cool down. All of a sudden, for reasons unknown to anyone else, she laughed. She gave a light, mirthful laugh. _What the…?_ Everyone was thinking. Then she did it again. And again. "HA! You just admitted it!" She pointed at Jet.

"Admitted what?" Jet was completely lost at her sudden change of behavior.

"You just admitted that you cheated on me!"

"How? No I didn't. I didn't because I didn't cheat."

"God, Jet. Sometimes I wonder how you're so damn stupid." Barely concealed snickers could be heard throughout the cafeteria. "I quote: 'I bet you guys cheated on us too!' The key word there is 'too' which everybody knows means also. You wouldn't have said 'too' if you hadn't done it yourselves." Two distinct slaps to the forehead could be heard in the room. One belonging to Jet, the other to Mai. Katara smirked as she turned around to face their audience. "So therefore, I bring this case to a close. The defendants have been found guilty." The lunchroom cheered for Zuko and Katara and laughed at Jet and Mai's expense. The lunch monitors hadn't done anything because they weren't to fond of the Goth and the football player either. They had caused trouble numerous times and were just a pain in the rear end. It didn't take a genius to know that much.

Zuko stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, an approving smile on his face. An answering grin plastered itself on Katara's face.

Katara was about to turn and walk away when Mai's usually bored tone spoke up with barely suppressed outrage. "You have no proof!"

Katara whipped around, her beautiful chocolate locks following in what looked like slow motion. "Proof? Proof? You think I need proof? You just need to shut up cause cause everyone knows your slutty self has cheated on Zuko before. What's this? The fifth time?" She turned away again to see her friends smiling at her. "Just cut the crap, Mai and go sleep with your new boyfriend."

"Ohhhh!" Toph yelled and was mimicked by several others.

Finally, after what felt like ages of silence, Zuko finally spoke up. "Despite the fact that proof is most definitely not necessary at this point, I do in fact have some." He walked passed Katara to the Gaang's table. Picking up what seemed like several average sized posters that hadn't been noticed before, he invited Katara to stand next to him. Her eyes widened as he held up the first poster for all the teens in the lunchroom to see and everyone gasped. Right there, in perfect color, was a clear, enlarged photo of Mai and Jet at Toph's party a week before, making out in the bathroom, hands under each other's shirts.

"Ty Lee went up to use the bathroom and saw you two in there." Zuko continued. "She took about five pictures and gave them to me." He held up the remaining four posters.

Mai yelled in rage. "How could you, Ty Lee? We're supposed to be best friends!"

Ty Lee just gave an empty laugh and smirked. "Yeah, and you're supposed to be Zuko's girlfriend, not Katara's boyfriend's whore." Everyone looked at her in surprise. Ty Lee never talked like that. She was usually all bubbly and upbeat. "What? I don't tolerate friends cheating on friends. Katara and Zuko are two of my good friends and they were backstabbed so I had to do something about it. And I never lie either. So don't think I'm taking back what I just said to you, Mai." There was a pause then everyone cheered and Haru gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

When the cheering died down, everyone watched Jet and Mai stalk out of the cafeteria. Katara turned and wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waste and subtly breathed in her scent. _'Fresh roses and rain'_ he thought. Reluctantly they let go and sat down with their friends.

"Well that was an interesting lunch." Sokka said and was met with some laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own the opposite of everything. Well except for this plot.**

**Oh and in case you're confused here are the grades/ages:**

**Zuko: Senior 18**

**Katara: Junior 17**

**Sokka: Senior 18**

**Suki: Senior 17**

**Toph: Sophomore 15**

**Aang: Sophomore 15**

**Haru: Junior 17**

**Ty Lee: Junior 16**

**Jet: Senior 17**

**Mai: Junior 17**

**Azula: Junior 16**

**Jin: Junior 16**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know how I'm doin! There's some zutaraness in this chap! Enjoy!**

_**Previous:**_

_When the cheering died down, everyone watched Jet and Mai stalk out of the cafeteria. Katara turned and wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waste and subtly breathed in her scent. _Fresh roses and rain,_ he thought. Reluctantly they let go and sat down with their friends. "Well that was an interesting lunch." Sokka said and was met with some laughs._

_**Now:**_

Katara woke up the next morning and went for a light jog around the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. She did this every morning to keep in shape for dance. While Sokka was the musician and sports star, she was the dancer. She had always been. Ever since Katara was a small girl, she had had more rhythm than older kids who had actually taken formal dance classes. Just give her a song, she'd do whatever for you and she would do it great. When she turned three, her mother put her in ballet classes.

A year later she added tap and lyrical to the list. She continued these three dance styles until she turned about six years old. However, Katara was getting bored with the same dance moves over and over. She felt that a lot of the stuff she did was repetitive and she wanted a dance style where she could just be free to do what she wanted. Ballet, tap and lyrical were too strict for her, especially at her young age. She was an independent spirit. Kya, her mother, began to notice Katara's lack of enthusiasm in her current classes so she took her out of ballet, lyrical and tap and put her in jazz and hip hop instead. These proved to be much more to Katara's liking.

Also, at this age, Katara began to show the signs for being an amazing singer. Deciding to act on this new found talent, Kya asked her daughter if she would like to take vocal lessons. Never being one to turn a challenge down, even at age six, Katara accepted and found that she loved it. Soon after she began taking piano lessons and nobody could deny she was a prodigy when it came to music.

Unfortunately, a few months later, Kya died in a terrible car accident. The little girl's world was shattered to pieces and she dropped everything because they reminded her of her mother. For three and a half years, Katara wasn't dancing or singing or making music which were the only things that made her happy besides her mother and family. She didn't want to be happy. She couldn't. Instead, she took up responsibility and helped her Gran-Gran around the house and went to school.

About a year later, her father left to help the Southern Water Tribe's navy against raids of pirates. That year, her fifth grade year, there was a school talent show. Her brother, then a sixth grader, tried to coax her into entering the competition. Finally, after promising to buy her two tubs of cookie dough ice cream and a new stuffed snow bear, she finally agreed. She didn't win, but to this day she is thankful Sokka kept nagging about it or she would have never of gotten back to doing what she loved.

After the talent show, Katara had walked up to her Gran-Gran and brother and said "I'm gonna do it for Mom. She would want me to keep doing what I love." Later that evening, she promised her mom she would put her all into whatever she did and if she started something she wouldn't stop until it was finished to the best of her ability. For that was what her mother always used to tell her before a dance class or a recital: "Just do your best honey. And no matter what, even if something proves to be difficult, _always_ put your all into it." Now, at seventeen years old, Katara lived by that moral and applied it to everything in her life.

Katara checked her watch. 9:30. _Ooh, better get home and make breakfast before Sokka wakes up._ For the past seven years, Katara had been taking vocal lessons, hip-hop, jazz, and various Latin dance classes. However, none of her friends, aside from Toph, Suki and Aang, knew about her amazing artistic talents. She didn't like to broadcast herself. Zuko didn't even know and he was one of her best friends. Katara didn't want people to know because she hated all the attention and the fake friends. She frowned. _Besides high school is just fake shit and a two-faced bitch. Only a handful of people are real._

Katara shook her head to clear her thoughts and sped up her pace a bit. On Saturdays, which was today, she did hip-hop at 11am and then voice at 12:45 which gave her just enough time to hit home and clean up.

Katara turned down a paved walk in the park. Because she had her headphones on and was currently picking a song from her iPod, she bumped into a wall and fell to the ground. _Wait what? There's no walls in the middle of the park walkways._ She looked up just in time to see 'the wall' pick himself up off the ground.

"Zuko!" Katara exclaimed, while sitting on the cement path. _I must of bumped into Zuko's chest or something. Damn, it's muscular._ She examined him for a second. He wore black sweatpants and a tight underarmour shirt. His black shaggy hair clung to his face and she could see every taut and defined muscle in his torso and arms. He looked hot and sweaty, and undeniably sexy. She just wanted to run her hands all over him. _That boy has got a nice body._ "What are you doing here?"

Zuko chuckled. "Well, this is a park you know. You're not the only one who likes to do a bit of jogging in the morning." He said with a smirk. "Plus, I gotta keep in shape for football."

Katara blushed and Zuko's smirk only widened. "Oh right." She was still on the ground.

Zuko gave a small laugh. "Uh, ya want some help getting up?" He held out a hand.

Katara's blush only deepened as she realized her current state. "Oh right." She said again. "Er, no thanks. I think I'm good." She told him as she pushed herself from the ground and brushed herself off.

Zuko watched her hands with a burning gaze as they dusted her clothes. He watched as they slid down her torso and legs in short motions brushing off dirt and small pebbles. He watched as her hands slid behind her to clean her rear end. Oh how he envied those small, mocha colored hands.

The eighteen year old Fire Nation teen was brought out of his thoughts when Katara spoke again. "Zuko, could you check out my ass for me? I can't really see."

His eyes widened and his cheeks colored a bit. "Uh, what?"

She rolled her eyes completely oblivious to the double meaning of her sentence. "Could you please check to see if there is any more dirt on my butt please? I can't see it."

He cleared his throat and nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah…um sure." They were friends, they were comfortable around each other. So it didn't matter. Right?

She turned around for him and his breath caught in his throat. Her bottom looked great in the baggy grey sweatpants she was wearing. Zuko always knew she had a great body, oh believe him, he knew, but she looked great in those sweatpants. Her hips looked wider and her butt more plump. It was perfectly rounded and big. Not overly big where she looked fat, but bigger than most and it fit her slim form perfectly.

Zuko felt his own sweat pants tighten a bit. He longed to run his hands over her bum. God, how would it feel against his-

"Zuko? Hello?"

Her melodic voice once again interrupted his mind. "Hmm?"

She rolled her eyes. "Is there any dirt?"

He was tempted to say yes and then offer to clean it off just so he could touch her. _'Damn hormones. Damn beautiful Water Tribe women and their perfect bodies. Damn Katara and the spell she put on me. Damn pants, why are you so freaking tight?'_ "Uh, no. There's…nothing there."

Katara turned back around and he immediately fixed his pants so she wouldn't see anything. "Thanks," She said and Zuko nodded. She unzipped her hoodie to reveal a black crop top that said "My Dougie" on it. "It's so hot today!" She exclaimed while fanning herself.

His breath caught again when he saw her curvy form and bare stomach. Her breasts were accentuated by the half-shirt and he found himself struggling to keep his gaze away. Now that her stomach was revealed, he could see that the sweatpants were low on her wide hips and his pants grew even more uncomfortable. Zuko swore she was doing this on purpose, but knew she wasn't because she seemed oblivious to his gaze roaming over her body. But he shouldn't care that she stood in some utterly sexy clothing directly in front of him right? Like before, they were friends and were usually comfortable around each other…well assumed they were. In truth, anything one did would always get the other's heart and mind racing, but of course the one didn't know it.

"So…um I gotta get home and make breakfast for Sokka. See ya later." She smiled and gave a little wave.

Zuko smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure. Text me." He waved and watched her walk away with an adoring gaze. He ran a hand over his face and groaned. _'Damn it. This isn't just a crush anymore. I've fallen head over heels in love.'_ He then turned and proceeded to finish his run.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:** The usual.**

**I don't really have much to say about this chapter other than I hope you like it. AND PLEASE REVIEW! Or I'm gonna drop this story!…JK I'd **_**never**_** do that**. Oh and guess what song I'm listening to! We Speak No Americano! GREAT SONG lol but it gets annoying after like 30 seconds…Ohkay enjoy!

**A/N: Play Say Hey by Michael Franti when you see the asterisk and end it when you see it again.**

**A/N2: Play Stereo Love when you see 2 and end when you see it again. Also, their routine is to the cool music part with the accordion. It should be around 1:30 in the song.**

"Mmm!" Sokka exclaimed when he smelled the delicious aroma of bacon, sausages and pancakes from the kitchen. "Katara! You made your famous blueberry pancakes! And meat!" He snagged a handful of bacon and three sausages and sat down at the table. He started sniffing and kissing the breakfast meat. Unbeknownst to him, Katara had pulled out her phone to videotape him. "Beautiful, beautiful meat. Who's some gorgeous bacon? Who's some lovely sausage? Yeah, you. Yes you are! " He nuzzled it and some of the grease spread over his cheek. Katara laughed quietly. "Oh wonderful meat, people don't worship you enough. Ya know what? I'm gonna invent a new religion just for you. I'll call it Meatism. What do you think Katara?" Sokka turned to his sister and his face morphed into a look of horror. "KATARA! AAAHH! Shut it off! You better not show that to anyone!"

Katara started giggling uncontrollably and set down a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Relax Sokka. Geez. Plus it's not like anyone needs to be reminded you're not really from this planet. They already know."

Sokka glared at her and started mumbling something about "Freaking little sisters and their conniving little minds."

Katara laughed again and began walking away to go shower.

ooo000OOO000ooo

"Hey, Tara." Katara's friend Damaya greeted her as she walked into the dance studio.

It was 11:13. She'd spent way too much time in the shower. "Hey, Maya. Did you guys start class yet?"

"Nah. We been waiting for you." Damaya said as she picked up her duffle bag. "Now come on." She motioned for her friend to follow her into the studio room.

Because Katara had been dancing for so long, she was no longer in classes for the younger kids and teens. At To the Beat Dance Studio, once you hit 15 years of age you start taking classes with the older teens and young adults. Instead of having a dance instructor teach the class, everyone sort of teaches each other. They all pitch in and come up with the dance routine for the recital themselves.

Katara walked in and greeted all her friends. A chorus of "hey"s and a few hugs came in response.

"Alright guys, ready for some warm ups?" Kashana asked the group of about 9 teens.

"Yup." Damaya and Katara said in unison while some others nodded.

"Cool. What song y'all want?" Kashana questioned again as she walked over to the dance room's stereo system.

"Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner!" Someone yelled.

Elijah, a handsome young man of about average height with dark chocolate skin, shook his head. "Nah man. We did dat last week." He said. "How about Carry Out by Timbaland?"

"No! I don't like that song. Hmm...Like a G6?" Someone else yelled.

"NO!" Katara made a face. She really didn't want to hear that again...It played at least seven times on the radio on her way to the studio. "I'm freaking gonna spazz if I hear that song one more time!"

The group laughed at her outburst. "Yeah they do play it too much." Miguel grinned. "Okay, so what song do you want?" Katara just shrugged. "Jur alotta help."

"Yup!"

Kashana rolled her eyes and spoke up. "I can't believe it's taking us this long jus tah pick a song for warm-ups."

"Ooh I got it!" Damaya yelled. "How about Say Hey by Michael Franti and Spearhead?"

"Yeah!"

"Love that song!"

"A lil Reggae sounds good!"

Kashana put the song on and pumped up the volume. "Okay I'll lead warm-ups today." She said as she walked to the front of the room and faced the mirrors.

**(A/N: Bare with me please. I can't describe motions or dance moves very well. Just try to picture it. Lol. *)**  
She began moving her head left, center, right and the class followed. She continued this for a few seconds. "Okay Up, center, down. Up, center, down. Now rotate your head in a circle slowly. Starting clockwise. Now counter clockwise." She continued this for a while. "Rotate shoulders. Front. Back. Okay, now do individual shoulders. Bring the right front. Left front. Right back. Left back." Kashana upped the pace. "Alright good. Arms out to the side. Lean right, left. Slower, Jess. Good. Right, left. Okay faster now." She paused for a second and thought of the next warm-up. "Lunges. Start with the left leg and do ten. Good. Now squats; ten of them." Once that was done she moved to right leg lunges. Then she moved back into a squat and held it for thirty seconds. After this she began a series of stretches to defrost the joints. *****

Once warm-ups were over, Kashana motioned Katara over. Once there, she told her they should work on the Stereo Love routine. Katara walked to the stereo system. "Does anyone remember the moves we made two weeks ago to Stereo Love?" A chorus of "Eh's" could be heard.

She laughed. "That's okay. Since I made up the moves, I remember. I'll just reteach you guys." Again, she walked to the front. "It's gonna be really fast but I'll start slow and without the music. Okay arms out and right leg forward. Scoop down as you bend your knees. Bring it back up while your right foot goes back. Step in place, Right, left. Fold your arms in front of you while you step."

Katara saw that Mike was having a hard time and went over to help. "Like this." She made him do the previous move then had him cross his arms like you would when pouting. "Good. Now right when you cross your arms step in place with your right foot and then do the same with your left. Great! You got it!"

She hopped back up to the front. "Kay. Now some isoes. Pop your right leg so the knee is bent and you're standing on the ball of your foot. All the while keeping your arms crossed. Now pop the left leg. You should be on the balls of your feet, Maya, not your toes. This isn't ballet. Fix yourself." The group laughed as Damaya's light brown cheeks turned crimson.

Katara smiled at her and continued. "Alright, now turn the lower half of your body, still on the balls of your feet. Your crossed arms and head are still facing forward. Now turn your upper half and lower to your feet and bend forward a little. Punch right arm down and then left. Pop your head down and then pop your shoulders down. Good." Katara told them to run through those motions a few times before she taught the rest of it.

**(2 Remember it starts around 1:30 in the song.)** "I'm gonna play the music now. It's fast so I'll say things to guide you through it." She hit play and walked to the front. "5, 6, 7, 8! Scoop down, bend. Fold arms! Step, step! Pop right leg, left leg! Turn. Lower feet. Punch, punch! Pop head. Shoulders!" **(2)** Once they finished they all took a breather and refreshed their parched throats. "That was awesome guys!" Katara exclaimed. She taught the rest of the routine and they perfected it for the remainder of class.

ooo000OOO000ooo

Katara flipped out her iPhone when she heard it beep.

**New Message: Zuko.**

She unlocked it and read the text.

**Zuko: hey  
**

She typed in a quick reply and got in her car. She checked her phone; 12:30, fifteen minutes to make it to vocal lessons. _I can make it._ Her phone beeped again. _God, Zuko. Why do you pick the worst times to text me?_****

**Zuko: Whatcha doin?**

**Katara: Nothin much**

**Zuko: Wanna hang out with me and the gaang at soccer city? sokka and haru hav a game in 20min**

Katara sighed and blew her bangs out of her eyes. Sokka didn't tell her he had a game. She loved going to his and Haru's soccer games; the Gaang always had fun together during and after any sports games. It was their thing. _Knowing Sokka, he probably didn't even know he had a game till half an hour ago. Ah well, I can't go now._****************

**Katara: Sorry I cant**

**Zuko: Why not? :( U always come**

**Katara: I have something 2do. :(**

**Zuko: ...? U jus said u didn't...**

**************** _Crap._********************************

**Katara: Right. Well I 4got I had this thing. I might be able 2 make it l8r tho. U guys goin anywhere after?**

**Zuko: Well 1st sokka and haru gotta shower. Lol then prolly da movies**

**Katara: Cool. I'll be there. See ya then :p**

**Zuko: Bye ;p**

******************************** Katara leaned back in her seat and just sat there for a few seconds. Then she sped off down the road trying to make it to voice on time.********************************************

**BEEEEP!  
**

************************************She ran a red light.

"Damn people! Move out of the way!" She screamed to no one in particular.

**END OF CHAP! Hope you liked. Tell me whatcha think please!**

**~Fuzzy Ninja Assassin~**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** The usual.

**Thanks to:**

**ILetTheMelodyShine**

**super spongy**

**lafalot22**

**Thanks a lot guys! Please keep reviewing!**

**If you like Mai I suggest you don't read this. It's not that I hate Mai, I just decided to make her the bad guy here. I actually kind of like her but hey she seemed perfect as the Zutara blocker here. (Technically she already is but you guys know what i mean.)**

It was Wednesday morning; first day of school since the incident last Friday. They'd had a four-day weekend cause there were some PTA meetings. Today had rolled around pretty quickly for Katara and she found herself dreading it. Sure she was a strong girl, but that didn't mean she didn't get scared or worried. She really didn't want to see Jet yet. Sure she had always liked Zuko a lot more, but she had also liked Jet and it hurt to know that he would cheat on her. Again. And with Mai of all people.

Katara honestly didn't know what any guys saw in her, especially Zuko and Jet. She was a stick and had no figure. She was an unearthly pale color and her eyes seemed dead. She was cold and rude, she always wore black and she was born without emotions. Not to be conceited or anything, but Katara knew that she was a lot prettier and more outgoing than Mai. It's not that guys didn't like Katara, because they did, a lot of them, it was just that..._Just what, Katara? You're angry and jealous that she was able to snag both the guys you liked_ Katara sighed. That was probably the main reason she didn't like Mai. The other was that Mai was just downright impolite and mean.

"TARA!" Katara heard her brother yell for her from across the hall. She stuck her head out her bedroom door to see him doing the same.

"WHAT!" She yelled back.

"GOOD MORNING!"

"MORNING SOKKA!" She grinned. They sometimes played this game to get on their grandma's nerves.

"DO YOU WANT COCOA PUFFS OR CAP'N CRUNCH TODAY?" He smiled back. They were good little grandchildren.

"I WANT CAP-"

"WILL YOU TWO HUSH!" They heard Gran-Gran yell from downstairs in the kitchen. "Goodness gracious I have the most exasperating grandkids!" The two laughed and finished getting ready and then went down to eat breakfast. Katara and Sokka apologized, gave Gran-Gran kisses on the cheek and then were off to school in Sokka's car.

ooo000OOO000ooo

_I freaking hate math class,_ Katara thought as she sat twirling her pencil with her left hand. _It's so damn boring!_ Katara was a brilliant student, an overachiever, but that didn't mean she actually liked school. She'd always been into dancing, singing and sports, but she was an A plus student as well.

Finally the bell rang, and lunch time had come around. Her anxiety from that morning had dwindled to a small bit and she found herself actually anticipating seeing Mai. Unfortunately she had come to find out that Jet was absent from school that day so she'd only be seeing Mai's bored face.

She and Suki, who had math together, walked out and to the cafeteria. They stopped to greet their friends sitting at other tables. The talk of the school today, besides the little lunch scene on Friday, was about the homecoming dance that was in two days. Who was going with who? What were people going to where? Blah blah blah blah...the usual stuff.

Katara was excited for homecoming. She, Suki and Ty Lee were going to go dress shopping that afternoon after her salsa class. Perhaps Toph would go too if they could bribe her. But nonetheless, Katara could not wait for homecoming. She decided she'd show off some of her dancing skills this year. It may be surprising but Katara never really danced at dances. It was more like jumping; which was what most people did. Or they grinded, which in her opinion, no one did right. The guy would stand behind the girl and they'd just rock back and forth, swaying their hips a tiny bit. That was wrong.

This year Katara would show them the right way to grind whether they liked it or not. This year, she'd let everyone know that she could do more than just pretending to a be a rabbit whose legs are set on Hop-Overload. She'd show the friends who didn't know of her talents all that she could do. Including Zuko.

_Maybe he'll ask me to the dance!_ Katara's expression grew into one of hope. But then she happened to glance to a corner of the cafeteria and guess who she saw? Yep, that's right. Zuko and Mai. Sitting at a table. Together. Kissing.

Katara quickly looked away when she felt the pressure of tears at her eyes. _What the hell, Tara? Stop crying. You knew it would happen again anyway. He and Mai will probably be back together by tomorrow...if they already aren't now. That's what always happens. If not, he'll probably just hook up with some other chick soon. Probably Jin or Song._

By the time Suki and Katara got to their table, Katara was sulking.

"What's up, Sugar Queen?" Toph asked as she sat down.

"Nothing," Katara sighed. "Nothing."

Toph stared at her with a scrutinizing gaze. "I know you're lying. Don't lie to me, Sweetness. What's wrong?" Toph said as she blew her black bangs from her eyes. "Is it the Jet incident?"

Immediately Katara snapped her head up. That was only about five percent of the problem. "NO! I'm so over him, Toph."

"Right. So is it Sparky then?"

_How does she always know?_ Katara thought. "What? N-no. Why w-would you say th-that?" Suki, Katara and Toph were the only ones at the table so far. Good.

_She's totally lying!_ Toph donned that annoying smirk of hers. "Sugar Queen, you, me and Suki all know that you love, Sparky-"

"I don't love Zuko!" Katara scream-whispered.

"-and that you have for years. Now what's the problem? What did he do now?"

"How do you know it involves him?" Katara frowned.

Suki put a hand on Katara's shoulder. "Cause we know, Tara. Now tell us."

Katara sighed. "Alright, alright. I guess I'm just-I'm hoping he'll ask me to homecoming."

Suki and Toph just stared at her. "And?" They said in unison.

"I wasn't finished." Katara glared. "I was trying to figure out how to word my next sentence." She paused again. "I-I just saw him and Mai sitting at a table over there...kissing." She pointed to the table and heard Toph snort in disgust and Suki gasp. "I really wanted him to ask me. I thought I finally had a chance to be with him. But I guess not. Why the freaking hell does he always go back to her? Honestly, what does anyone see in Mai!" She almost screamed her last sentence but fortunately no one in the lunchroom looked at her. Small tears leaked from her lashes.

Suki hugged Katara. "You don't know if they are getting back together, Tara. He could just be talking to her. Ya know, like the after break-up talk that most people have. Where it's like 'the last kiss goodbye' type thing. Well...usually those lead to make-ups, but that's not the point here-"

"Kyoshi." Toph interjected using the auburn-haired girl's last name. "You're not helping." Toph turned her pale green gaze back to Katara. "But she's right, Sweetness. They could just be talking. Trying to stay friends or something. Don't worry about it." Just then Sokka, Aang, Ty Lee and Haru walked up.

Katara immediately tried to put on a happy face but they knew it was fake.

Hey what's wrong sis?" Sokka asked with concern.

She just pointed to Mai and Zuko who were now conversing and holding hands on the table.

Ty Lee gasped loudly and then glared. The whole Gaang knew Katara liked Zuko and vice versa. Now that the two were both single again, they thought they'd finally have a break from all the longing looks the two give each other when they think no one's looking. But no. Here's mister Scarface messing it up. Now the whole Gaang was angry at Zuko. Turing away in repulsion, they began to eat their lunches.

"Hey guys." Zuko greeted his friends about five minutes later.

Silence.

_Um, okay._

"You guys alright?" He tried again.

Not even a look. Just silence. Some very uncomfortable silence.

Katara rose from her seat and walked outside to the outdoor caf. She spotted some familiar faces and strode over to one of her other friend's tables.

Zuko looked around at the group who were all looking somewhere other than him. 'What did I do?' He thought. "Is Tara okay?" He asked them.

Imaginary crickets chirped.

He was getting angry now. He glared at the Gaang. "Tell me what's wrong, right now! What happened to Katara? Did I do something?"

"You tell us." Haru stared at him with an angry look.

"Tell you what?" He was completely confused now.

"You know what!" Ty Lee yelled and Zuko was taken aback. "After all that happened and you go back to her!"

"Go back to who? What are you talking about?"

"Mai!" Suki yelled this time. "We saw you and her talking just ten minutes ago. And holding hands!" She didn't mention the kiss the two had shared. The Gaang was angry enough at Zuko. They didn't need to know what else he did with Mai. "What the hell is wrong with you? What do you see in that bitch?"

Realization came over him and he tried to calm them down. Some people were looking. "Relax guys." Zuko held up a hand when he saw Sokka about to say something. "Just hear me out. I was just talking to Mai yeah, but we're not getting back together. Believe me I've had enough of her crap. I was just seeing if we could be friends..." He scratched the back of his head and gave a small smile. "She said no."

Relief flooded his friend's faces. Although Suki and Toph were still a bit skeptical about the lip-locking session Zuko and Mai had.

"So your still single?" Toph asked.

Zuko's eyes widened. Why was she asking him that? He looked over to Aang who didn't seem bothered by the question at all. _The Gaang sure is acting off today..._ He thought.

"Uh...yeah. Why?"

She just smirked and it was mirrored by Ty Lee and Suki. "Oh, no reason."

"Oh...kay. So what's up with Katara?" He truly didn't know.

_The idiot..._Toph thought and mentally rolled her eyes. Oh well, she'd let him figure it out himself.

She glanced back to Zuko to see sadness in his golden eyes. He hated it when katara was sad. It hurt him. Especially if he had somehow inflicted that sadness. Plus, he thought it marred her beautiful features.

Aang looked at Zuko while eating his salad. "I suggest you give her a day to herself. Don't talk to her. Don't even look at her. I really don't want one of my friends coming into school without their head." Sokka, Haru, Toph, Suki and Ty Lee all laughed but Aang looked completely serious for once in his life.

Zuko just stared with wide eyes. "Umm..."

The bell rang and it was time to go back to class. As Zuko walked to his history class, he was thinking over what Aang said. But, he couldn't leave Tara alone for a day or else he might not have enough time to ask her to homecoming. _God, I hope she says yes.' He laughed mentally. 'Look at me. Big tough school football star hopelessly in love. I can be brought to my knees by a simple Water Tribe girl._ But Katara wasn't simple. She was anything but and he loved that about her. He knew at that point he wouldn't stop at anything until she was his. And only his.

**End of chapter. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: You know already.**

**I had another snow day Thursday! That was 2 in a row! and another one **

**yesterday! Gosh I LOVE New England weather! Did y'all hear about the massive **

**snowstorm we got? We got like 24-25 inches of snow! Me and mah friends built forts **

**and had a snow ball fight last Wednesday night and Thursday night. (No matter **

**what people say, you're never to old to play in the snow.)Well anyway here's **

**another chap.**

**VOTES on what this chap is about:**

**A=4**

**B=1**

**C=1**

**D=4 **

**And then one person voted on anything. So I decided to do A for this chap. **

**JaiHale: **Sorry no B this chap. Thanks for reviewing/voting! Please keep it up!

**lafalot: **lol I'm glad someone understands where im coming from about the whole grinding thing. And yeah that'd be crazy if we went to the same school! Thanks for reviewing/voting! Please keep doing it!

**Zutarababe: **Your vote made me laugh :) Thanks for reviewing! Please review more!

**musicfreak0809: **thanks for voting! I'll prolly do D next chap. Cuz Zuko will either ask her Thursday or Friday during school which is the day of homecoming. Please keep reviewing!

**Psychipixei01: **Sweet name. Anyway looks like you get both your wishes granted! Thanks for voting! Please keep it up!

**Zukofan2005: **cool thanks : ) And I really like your new story Zuko's Slave! I'll try to keep reviewing on it.

**23Zutara4ever: **That's actually a good idea. I might do that! Cuz I kinda don't want to rush into the part where Zuko asks her yet. Please keep reviewing!

**Sorry I'm so late updating! Enjoy!**

"So, Toph," Suki began.

"Yeah?"

"You excited for the dance in two days?" She asked with a with a fake look of nonchalance.

Toph started walking the other way.

Suki ran after her short, green-eyed friend. "Aw, come on Toph! You never go to dances! Please just go to this one!"

"I went to one in seventh grade, eighth and last year in ninth." Toph turned to face her. "I hate dances. They always suck. No one knows how to dance right. You know that. Sugar Queen complains about it all the time and yet you guys still go. I just don't get it. Why go if no one dances?"

Suki rolled her eyes. "People dance, they just don't dance well. But it's still entertaining, Toph. All our friends go and we have a ton of fun. Plus, this'll be your first time going with a guy since you and Aang are dating now." She smiled down at her sophomore buddy. The two had started walking out to the parking lot.

"Hmm…tempting…but no." Toph replied as she reached into her bag to grab some Big Red gum. She took a piece and handed one to Suki.

"Thanks." Suki said while putting the piece in her mouth. She thought on how to bribe Toph into going. "Well…don't you want to help get Katara and Zuko together? It's the perfect plan. I mean, well, we _were_ already planning to get Zuko to ask her and if she says yes, which she will, then you'll get to bug them all night at the dance. That's fun, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I love embarrassing them two." Toph smirked. "They're like my Frankensteins and I am the evil genius. I should be given an award for what I can get those two to do."

Suki laughed. "Yeah, and I should be awarded for being The World's Best Evil Genius's Assistant. You have know idea what I go through for you."

"And again I say I should get a prize. Look at me, a sophomore who orders seniors around." Suki smiled and playfully punched Toph. They finally reached Katara's car where they saw said person waiting with Ty Lee. Katara waved at them when she spotted her two best friends.

"Hi guys!" Ty Lee waved and greeted them with her usual bubbly attitude.

"Hey!"

"Yo."

Katara motioned for her friends to climb into her blue Audi A4 while getting into the driver's seat. She was being oddly silent.

"Shotgun!" Suki yelled before anyone else could and hopped into the passenger's seat.

Ty Lee pouted and climbed into the backseat. The three girls waited for Toph to get in.

She stared at them.

They stared at her.

"Toph! Get chur ass in the car!" Katara finally broke the silence.

The Earth Kingdom girl glared. "I never said I was going."

"Oh the hell if you're not! We're _all_ going dress shopping because we're _all_ going to homecoming. And by all I mean you included. Now get in!"

Toph huffed. She knew she couldn't win when Katara was in this state. "Alright alright, fine. Geez, Sweetness." She smirked as she said her next sentence. "Sparky still got your panties in a twist?"

Katara glared at Toph threw the rearview mirror. "Do NOT speak of him right now!"

Toph's smug smile only widened at her blue-eyed friend's reaction. "Calm yourself, Sugar Queen. I was just joshing you."

Said friend pouted and mumbled a few incoherent curses that seemed to be directed at "annoying-as-hell, short green-eyed sophmores" and "sexy-but-infuriating-as-hell, black-haired, golden-eyed seniors." She pulled put of the parking lot and sped down the road. "Yeah well…jus shut up." The other girls in the car giggled at Katara's reaction. _Get over it Katara. Don't let your idiot crush ruin your fun. It's a girls day out so make good of it. _She thought.

ooo000OOO000ooo

Katara pulled into the parking lot for To the Beat Dance Studio.

Ty Lee looked around bewildered. "Wait a minute, this isn't the Upper Ring Mall. What is this place?" She asked Katara.

Instead of Katara answering, Suki did. She smirked. "Well, Ty Lee, our little friend Tara here has a lot of secrets she keeps from her friends." This received a glare from the person being talked about which only caused another smirk from Suki and one from Toph. Suki turned around in her seat to face Ty Lee in the back seat. "This chick right here," She jerked her thumb towards Katara. "Is a dancing, singing prodigy.

Ty Lee looked at Katara in surprise. "Really?"

"I am not." The blue-eyed teen pouted.

Toph snorted. "Yeah, keep lying to yourself, Sugar Queen. You're one of the best and you know it. It's your life."

"It is not!" This received some skeptical looks from Suki and Toph. "Alright fine. But I can't sit here and argue anymore. I have a salsa class in five minutes and I'd like to be on time, thank you very much. So if you want to watch I suggest you get out now or else stay in here for the next forty-five minutes."

Ty Lee squealed. "I can't wait to see how good you are!" Katara just rolled her eyes and laughed while walking into the dance studio with her friends.

Ooo000OOO000ooo

Katara's dance class had just ended and she had cleaned up in the studio's locker room. She made her way back to her Audi with her friends. Checking her watch, she saw that it was 3:30pm which gave them enough time to go dress shopping and then maybe hang at her house.

"So, Tara," Ty Lee started out. "How come you never told me about your insane dancing skills?"

Katara sighed. "It's not a big deal really. I just don't really like people knowing about my talents cause then they will be like 'Oh, you should be in the talent show!' and 'Oh can you sing something for me?' and 'Hey, can you show me that dance move where you…' and blah blah blah. Trust me, I had to deal with it when I was younger and I did _not _like the attention at all."

"Yeah, but I'm one of your friends. Why didn't you tell me?" Ty Lee had a sad look on her face.

"I don't know. I mean, let's be honest, Ty. Until the middle of sophomore year, you weren't a friend of ours. No offense, but you were just another one of Azula's cronies." The pink-clad girl felt ashamed at this. "Until she was pulled out of Ba Sing Se High by her dad, you and Mai were just her minions, well at least Mai was. Fortunately, you broke away from her and came to us before that." She paused for a second when she got to a red light. "So in all honesty, I wasn't sure if I could trust you then and then afterwards it just never crossed my mind to tell you. Sorry."

"That's okay. I understand. So who are the only people that know?"

Toph answered Ty Lee's question this time. "Only a few people. Just me, Suki, Sokka, Aang and now you."

Ty Lee's eyes widened. "So you mean none of our other friends know. Not Haru? Not Teo? Not even _Zuko_?"

"Nope. Not even Zuko. And I think Sweetness would like to keep it that way until the dance. Right?"

Katara mumbled her agreement. She _really_ did not want to think about him right now. Couldn't people see that? _Calm down, Katara. Remember your not gonna let him ruin your day._

Katara parked in the parking lot of the Upper Ring Mall. "So what dress store do you want to check out?" She asked once they were inside.

"Charlotte Rousse! I found some cute stuff there." Ty Lee exclaimed.

"Wet Seal? They sometimes have cute party dresses." Suki suggested.

Katara turned to her friends. "Yeah, those are some good stores. How about you, Toph? Where do you-"

She was cut off by the short girl's raised hand. "Don't ask. I don't care. I just want to get this over with."

The three remaining girls just rolled their eyes and dragged Toph to the nearest dress store which happened to be Deb's. Suki and Ty Lee immediately ran

"Ooh I'm gonna try that one on!" Ty Lee squealed when she saw a light pink bubble dress.

"Of course you would." Toph mumbles under her breath.

Katara elbowed Toph in the side earning a glare from the short girl. "Behave." She scolded her and got a sarcastic "Yes, mother" in response. She rolled her eyes stalked over to one of the racks and began scavenging for the perfect dress. _Should I get blue? I mean that is my favorite color…_

"Tara!" Suki called from the dressing rooms.

"Coming Suki!" She grabbed a short light green party dress before she walked over. She knocked on the door to the fitting room her auburn-haired friend was in. "Oh my God Suki! You look beautiful!" Just then Toph walked over and agreed.

"Thanks, guys." Suki smiled as she twirled in front of the mirror.

She was wearing a long purple dress that was probably a few shades darker than lavender. It was strapless and hugged her chest and then flowed down from her midriff. The dress also had layers towards the bottom of it and lovely beaded patterns on the top part of the dress. Suki did a silly pose for her friend and they both giggled.

Ty Lee came out of her dressing room and gasped. "Suki, you look gorgeous! You're so lucky you found the perfect one on your first try!" She jokingly glared down at the dress she was wearing. "I hate this one. I look like a piece of cotton candy." She giggled out. The other girls laughed and agreed with her.

Toph's eyes glinted with mischievousness. "Hey, it's okay." She said to her friend. "I'm sure Haru won't mind having you for a bedtime snack." Toph smirked while Suki and Katara tried to suppress their snickers.

Ty Lee's blush was several shades darker than he "cotton candy" dress. "Shut up, Toph! We haven't done that yet." She quickly ran back into her fitting room before she got even more embarrassed.

Katara shook her head and walked back over to the racks of dresses. She put the light green dress she had picked back on the rack deciding that the color wouldn't compliment her dark skin tone. Her eyes spotted a hot pink dress and she pulled it out. It was a one-shouldered dress that was tight and slim around the midriff and then flowed down. There was a long slit in the dress on the front left that reached mid-thigh. _It's perfect for Ty Lee! _She ran over to Ty Lee who had gone back to look at the other dresses.

"Ty!" The girl looked up at Katara. "I think you should try this one."

"Oh my gosh, Tara, it's so pretty. It's so me!" She said thank you, grabbed the dress and ran back to her dressing room.

Katara spotted Suki and Toph by a rack of green dresses. "Are you finally looking for something, Toph?"

Toph scowled. "Yeah, but not cause I want to. Fan Girl over here threatened to break the strings on my favorite guitar if I didn't cooperate."

Suki smirked. "I borrowed her green Stratocaster with the skulls on it last week saying I needed to practice. I told her the strings on mine broke and I didn't have any extra so she let me borrow her guitar. I did it because I knew we were planning to go shopping this week and I figured if she wouldn't cooperate, I'd use that as my last resort."

Katara laughed and shook her head. These two were crazy.

Toph turned to her. "Wait a minute, you planned this? I thought you had just forgotten to give it back when you were done and figured since you still had it, you'd use it as a threat." Suki shook her head and her smug look only intensified. Toph narrowed her eyes but smiled despite herself. "I've taught you well. Maybe a little _too_ well." With that she grabbed a dress from the rack and walked to a room to try it on.

Katara and Suki laughed as they followed Toph.

Ty Lee came out of her room in the dress Katara had found for her. "I love it!" She gushed as she looked in the mirror.

"It's perfect!" Suki exclaimed.

"You look awesome!" Katara said as she walked up to her friend. "I think you should go buy it."

Just then Toph walked out sulking.

"Oh my God!"

"Toph you look gorgeous!"

"Aang will be one happy boyfriend."

Toph waved her hand to shut them up but she couldn't help the blush that dusted her cheeks from their compliments. Her dress was a dark green with straps that tied at the back of her neck. It was slim around the midriff and in the middle of the top of the dress was a big circular wooden pendent with gold in the center of it. Below the waste it was layered and opened up to reveal her legs while the rest of the dress fell gently to the floor. Toph gave a faint smile. "I guess I do look pretty damn hot, huh?" Her friends laughed and agreed.

Ty Lee suddenly turned to Katara. "Okay, Tara, time to find you a dress. We all have ours."

And so they began their mission of hunting for the perfect dress for Katara. They made her try on many different styles in many different colors and finally came to the ultimate dress.

She stepped out of the dressing room and in front of the mirror. "It's beautiful." She said. The dress was a deep dark blue and was strapless. It was tight and hugged her curves until it reached her waste where it puffed out the slightest bit giving it a modern yet princess-like look. The area around her midriff and chest, which was a shade darker than the rest of the dress, was scattered with little silvery-white beads that complimented the dark blue perfectly. They reminded Katara of falling snowflakes when the sky is just turning from it's midnight blue color to it's midnight black. All in all, it fit Katara divinely.

"So pretty!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

Suki smiled at her friend. "You look absolutely stunning, Tara."

"Damn, Sugar Queen. The guys are gonna be all over you." Toph smirked.

_But there's only one guy I want to be all over me,_ Katara thought.

As if Toph had read her mind, she continued with her stupid little smirk. "Especially a certain Fire Nation guy."

Katara blushed a deep shade of red. "I don't care about him," She lied. "As long as I look good and feel good." She said while walking into the room to change. Toph merely shook her head.

Once the girls paid for their dresses, they went back to Katara's house and ate pizza.

"So," Katara looked up at Suki who had spoken. "You told me you had written a new song this weekend. Can we hear it?" She looked hopefully at her friend.

Katara sighed. "Erm…I dunno, Suki. It's not that good. And besides it's meant for a band. Sokka helped me write the guitar parts and stuff." She picked up her and her friends' plates from the table. "I don't really know why I had him do it. I guess I just wanted to go all out for this song but I never really meant for it to be played."

Toph glared at her. "That's ridiculous, Sugar Queen. What's the point of writing a song if it's never gonna be heard?" Katara kept silent. "Exactly. Plus, you have us here. We can play the music while you sing. Sokka has a bunch of equipment in the basement right? For when his band comes over?" Katara nodded. "Well, there you go. I'll play lead guitar, Suki'll be on drums and you can play the keyboard or something."

"Hey, what about me?" Ty Lee pouted.

"You play an instrument?"

"Yep! I play piano and keyboard and the flute."

Toph nodded and turned back to Katara. "See, now all you have to do is sing or whatever."

Katara huffed. "Fine." She led them to the basement where they warmed up on the instruments for a little while.

When no one was looking, Suki pulled out her phone.

**Suki: Ok, come downstairs. I left the door 2 the basement open so u guys can peek in. U brought Zuko wit u right?**

A few minutes later a reply came.

**Sokka: Yep. It's me, Haru, Aang and Zuko. They just think we're gonna catch yall playing around on our instruments. They don't know ur actually playing a song.**

**Suki: Perfect.**

End of chap. K I decided next chap will be of Katara performing her song, which by the way she wrote about Jet. And I also think I'm gonna make it about Zuko asking Katara to the dance. And don't forget, right now in the story it is Wednesday and the dance is in two days.

**VOTE!**

**A.) Zuko asks Katara to the dance**

**B.) Katara won't talk to Zuko the whole day so he can't ask her, instead they meet up at the dance where he asks her out officially**

**C.) (In a few chapers) Azula comes back to Ba Sing Se High to discover the person she hates most is dating her bro so she and Mai team up to destroy her.**

**D.) Do what I was originally planning to do (it's a surprise)**

PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! Oops im stuck on caps lock.

~Fuzzy Ninja Assassin~


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Why do we always have to do these? I don't own A:TLA nor do I own any of the songs used in this story. But I do own this plot. I wish I made a profit but noooooo…**

**VOTES on this chap:**

**A=2**

**B=2**

**C=2**

**D=3**

**THANKS TO:**

**lafalot22**

**zutarababe**

**zukofan2005**

**musicfreak0809**

**xxKHxxFan15**

**23Zutara4ever**

**Alpha female 01**

**Ruby of Raven**

**Thanks for voting and reviewing guys! Please keep it up!**

**Since D got the most votes I'm going to do that one. It's kind of a combination of everything and it'll be intertwined with other things I have you vote on. I don't know if that made much sense but whatever. You'll see. And sorry for the late update! Been busy wit finals and crapola like dat.**

**READ ON!**

IMORTANT: (Well not really.) The song Katara wrote is Fighter by Christina Aguilera so if you wanna play it while you read that part of the story by all means go ahead. I did and it made it better.

_Previous:_

_Toph glared at her. "That's ridiculous, Sugar Queen. What's the point of writing a song if it's never gonna be heard?" Katara kept silent. "Exactly. Plus, you have us here. We can play the music while you sing. Sokka has a bunch of equipment in the basement right? For when his band comes over?" Katara nodded. "Well, there you go. I'll play lead guitar, Suki'll be on drums and you can play the keyboard or something."_

_"Hey, what about me?" Ty Lee pouted._

_"You play an instrument?"_

_"Yep! I play piano and keyboard and the flute."_

_Toph nodded and turned back to Katara. "See, now all you have to do is sing or whatever."_

_Katara huffed. "Fine." She led them to the basement where they warmed up on the instruments for a little while._

_When no one was looking, Suki pulled out her phone._

_**Suki: Ok, come downstairs. I left the door 2 the basement open so u guys can peek in. U brought Zuko wit u right?**_

_A few minutes later a reply came._

_**Sokka: Yep. It's me, Haru, Aang and Zuko. They just think we're gonna catch yall playing around on our instruments. They don't know ur actually playing a song.**_

_**Suki: Perfect.**_

_Now:_

The guys crouched outside the basement door trying to peek in. They were going to bust the girls any minute now for playing around on their instruments. Yes, they had a band. Besides three of the four being sports stars and one (Aang) being a braniac didn't mean they couldn't be musicians. They loved music. So, besides painting classes, Aang decided to learn to play the keyboard/piano. Sokka had always been interested in music so when he went to Ba Sing Se High School he was able to play soccer, his favorite sport, _and_ continue with his music. (He plays several instruments.) On the other hand, Haru had been playing soccer for years but had just started learning to play the drums in his Freshmen year of high school. Zuko had been playing guitar for quite some time and started playing football as a freshman.

"What're they doing?" Aang asked.

"Shhh!" The other three glared at him.

Sokka whispered low enough making sure the girls couldn't hear. "Talk quieter. We're trying to catch them, remember?"

"Real mature, Sokka." Zuko grumbled. "Two seniors, a junior and a sophomore crouched in a very confining, very uncomfortable space, spying on our friends trying to catch them in the act of playing around on our instruments. What are we, five year-olds trying to keep from sharing our toys? Why don't we just go in there and stop them?"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Zuko. I just wanna see if they're actually gonna do anything or if they're just checking out the instruments. No use in barging in if they're not gonna do anything with them."

Haru looked at Sokka. "Well, I don't care. That's not my drum set anyway. And my drumsticks are upstairs in your room."

Sokka nodded and gestured to Haru while looking at Zuko. "See? He's not worried."

"Of course not! Nothing of _his_ is down here!" Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "Whatev-Why is Toph picking up my guitar!" He scream-whispered. He watched as Toph grabbed his Les Paul and began tuning it. "She's gonna break my strings! That's it! I'm going in there!"

Sokka pulled the Fire Nation teen back down. "Relax. No she's not-" Just then Sokka's phone vibrated.

**New Message: Suki**

He flipped his phone up.

**Suki: Perfect**

"Who's texting you?" Haru asked.

"Huh? Oh uh just…a friend…from my math class. No big deal."

Haru just nodded. He didn't really care; he just wanted to change the subject so Zuko would stop spazzing out.

Just then, Sokka motioned for them all to look at what the girls were doing because they had started talking.

"Kay, Tara, let's warm up a bit." Ty Lee asked.

"Warm up for what?" Aang questioned in a whisper. The other guys shrugged. They watched as Katara plugged in the microphone and set it on the mic stand. She picked up Sokka's bass guitar and tuned it. That's when they noticed the other three girls. Toph had strapped Zuko's guitar to herself and was playing a little tune. Sokka recognized it as the lead guitar part in the song he had helped Katara write that past weekend.

"What's that song she's playing? She's pretty good." Zuko said with wide eyes. "I didn't know she played…but that still doesn't mean she can use my stuff!"

Aang nodded. "Yeah, guitar's her favorite thing. She practices all the time." He pointedly ignored Zuko's ending comment. He loved listening to Toph play; she was fantastic.

Suki had set herself on the drum set in the back and was hitting out a beat. Sokka also recognized that beat as the one he had made for Katara's song.

Sokka smiled at the guys' expressions. They didn't know that the girls played instruments. It was kind of funny that he was the only one who did. "Yep, that's my girl right there." He said.

Ty Lee was standing at the keyboard playing around with the different sounds. But no matter what kind of sound she used, the tune she would play sounded awesome. When she switched back to normal Grand Piano, she began playing the melody to Katara's new song.

"_I _didn't even know Ty Lee played an instrument." Haru exclaimed in a whisper as he watched his girlfriend. "I thought she was just into fashion and cheerleading but I guess not!" He smiled. He would have to ask her about this later.

Their gazes flew to Katara who had started warming up her voice a little bit. Though it was hard to hear her over the other girls warming up, she still sounded decent to them.

Haru and Zuko looked at each other. "She's alright." They said in unison. Aang and Sokka snapped their eyes at each other and gave each other knowing smirks.

Haru started whining. "Okay, can we go in there and stop them now? My legs are cramping and we have a game tomorrow, Sokka!"

Sokka waved his hand dismissively and then pointed back to their girlfriends…well the three girlfriends and the soon-to-be girlfriend.

_Are they actually gonna play?_ Zuko thought.

"Ready, girls?" Katara asked her friends.

_Yup._ He shifted the slightest bit so he could get a better view of his love. _She looks like she's made to be in front of that mic stand. Like she does it everyday or something._

Suki smirked and her gaze briefly flitted to the cracked door. "Ready when you are." She said looking back at her blue-eyed friend.

Sokka pulled out his phone to videotape them. The person this song was dedicated to should get to hear it, right?

Katara took a deep breath. "Alright, so I wrote this over the weekend with help from Sokka. It's a song inspired by the whole Jet and Mai incident and this is my take on it. And…I guess it also shows that I'm not some weak little girl who cries over boys." _But there is one I've cried over…_ "Okay on my count. Five, six, seven, eight."

**(A/N: the stuff in bold is what Katara ad-libs. Like "oh!" and "Whooahh!" You know what I mean. Bold italic is Toph, Suki and Ty Lee sort of echoing her/backup) **

Ty Lee began playing the intro while Katara spoke the first lyrics. "_After all you put me through, you'd think I'd despise you. But in the end, I wanna thank you. Cause you made me that much stronger._"

All the girls started playing their respective parts when Katara began singing.

"_When I, thought I knew you_

_Thinking, that you were true_

_I guess I, I couldn't trust_

_'Cause your bluff time is up_

_'Cause I've had enough_

_You were, there by my side _

_Always, down for the ride_

_But your joy ride just came down in flames_

_'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm_"

If the music wasn't so loud, a group "Whoa!" could've been heard from behind the basement door. Sokka smirked at his friends. Even Aang was surprised because he really hadn't heard Katara sing for a couple of years. Of the ones who knew about Katara's talents only Sokka really saw her perform. The others just knew but never really experienced. The guys opened the door just a tiny bit wider so Sokka could have a better angle to record them from.

"_After all of the stealing and cheating_

_You probably think that I hold resentment for you." _

The guys looked to Toph who was handling her guitar parts very well. In fact, all four of the girls were handling their parts well. Sokka knew this was the girls' first time hearing this song too and he didn't think they'd be that good playing it on the first try.

_"But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do_

_I wouldn't know just how capable_

_I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_"

Zuko couldn't keep his eyes off of Katara. Her voice was amazing and she looked so good being the lead singer of their little makeshift girl band. It looked like where she belonged. He saw Katara give a little smirk when she began singing the chorus. Toph, Suki and Ty Lee sang backup.

"_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter" _

Zuko knew these lyrics came from Katara's heart and he laughed out loud when he pictured how Jet's face would look if he ever heard this. She certainly was a fighter.

_"Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter._

**Ohh, ohh, ohh, oh oh oh. Oooh ooh ooh yeah-ayyy yeah-yay yea uuhh uhh**_" _

"Damn!" the guys chorused. Even Sokka was impressed. But not just with Katara; with all the girls. And Toph rocked the mini guitar solo he wrote for that part of the song. _They _had_ to have practiced this before we came down here... _

Toph smirked when she heard the guys. This was her, Suki and Sokka's little plan to get Zuko and Katara together so ZUko could ask her to the dance.

Katara was singing the second verse. The three other girls sang harmony and backup wherever Katara had written it in the lyrics.

"_Never, saw it coming _

_All of, your backstabbing _

_Just so, you could cash in _

_On a good thing before I realized your game _

_I heard, you're going round _

_Playing, the victim now _

_But don't, even begin _

_Feeling I'm the one to blame _

_'Cause you dug your own grave," _

Zuko turned to Sokka. "I didn't know Tara could sing like that!"

Haru agreed with the scarred teen. "Seriously, are we the only ones that didn't know?"

Aang nodded and they scowled. Sokka merely told them to shut up and keep watching.

"_After all of the fights and the lies _

_Yes you wanted to harm me, but that won't work anymore _

_Uh, no more, oh no, it's over _

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture _

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down _

_So I wanna say thank you _

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger _

_Makes me work a little bit harder _

_Makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter. _

_Made me learn a little bit faster _

_Made my skin a little bit thicker _

_It makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter."_

All four girls began singing in a softer tone while Ty Lee took over on the main piano part for the bridge.

"_How could this man_

_I thought I knew,_

_Turn out to be_

_Unjust, so cruel?" _

Haru shook his head. "I honestly didn't know Ty could play an instrument, let alone know that she was this good."

"_Could only see_

_The good in you._

_Pretended not to see the truth._

_You tried to hide your lies, _

_Disguise yourself_

_Through living in denial._

_But in the end, you'll see…"_

Katara's face adorned a smug look when she sang the next part.

"_You. Wont. Stop. Me!" _

Zuko groaned and couldn't stop the words that came out of his mouth at that point. "She's so sexy." His golden eyes widened and he smacked a hand to his mouth when he realized he'd voiced his thoughts.

Haru and Aang doubled over laughing while Sokka glared at the eighteen year old Fire Nation teen, ready to beat the shit out of him. He may want to end the nonsense between Zuko and his little sister, but that didn't mean he liked the thought of her being with a guy. Even if that guy happened to be one of his best friends.

Zuko scooted away from Sokka and turned back to the scene before them. All the girls kicked it up a notch. Knowing her boyfriend was there, Toph tried really hard to nail the guitar solos. She did an awesome job to say the least.

"_I am a Fighter!_

_**(I'm a fighter!)**_

_I ain't gonna stop!_

_**(I ain't gonna stop!)**_

_There is no turnin' back!_

_I've had enough! _

**Yeahhhh!**"

(Katara isn't singing the chorus now. She's doing the ad-libbed stuff which is bold.) The other three girls started singing the chorus.

"_It makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder. _**(Oh!)**

_Makes me that much wiser_

**(Ooh Yeah! Ooh Yeah!)**

_So thanks for making me a fighter._

**(Fighter!)**

_Made me learn a little bit faster._

**(Whoo ooh ooh. Yeah-ay…)**

_Made my skin a little bit thicker._

**(…Ohhh Yeay yeay yeay yeay…)**

_Makes me that much smarter._

**(…yeah yeaahhhy…)**

_So thanks for making me a fighter!"_

**(Oh! …Fighter!)**"

Haru, Sokka, Aang, and Zuko's eyes were all wide open with shock. And one thought was going through their minds: _Since when could Katara sing like _that?

Sokka opened the door more to videotape them but was careful and hidden enough that his sister wouldn't spot them. This was his and Suki's little plan. He couldn't wait to see what Jet's reaction would be. Whatever it was, he knew it'd be worth all the meat in the world…okay, maybe a step below that. But still.

"_Thought I would forget._

**(Thought I…)**

_I remember._

**(Oooohhhhhh.)**

_Yes, I remember._

**(Oooohhhhhh.)**

_I remember!_

_Thought I would forget._

**(Ooooohh!)**

_I remember!_

**(Oooh!)**

_Yes, I remember!_

**(Ho oooh!)**

_Makes me that much stronger._

**(Ooh Ooh)**

_Makes me work a little bit harder._

**(Ooh ooooh)**

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for makin me a Fighter."_

Katara began to sing with the rest of the girls again.

"_Made me learn a little bit faster._

_Made my skin a little bit thicker. _

_Makes me that much smarter._

_So thanks for makin me a Fighter."_

Zuko, Haru and Aang were about to get up and go into the room but Sokka stopped them. They gave him questioning looks but he simply stopped recording the girls, put the video into a message and sent it to Jet. Then he stood up and burst through the doors cheering with the other guys rolling their eyes behind him.

Ty Lee and Katara stopped in shock while Toph and Suki just walked over to their boyfriends.

"You were awesome!" Aang exclaimed as he embraced Toph and gave her a light peck on the lips.

Toph blushed because she wasn't used to showing affection in public but kissed him back anyway. "Thanks, Twinkle Toes."

Sokka smiled at the girl in his arms and kissed her too. "You were great, Suki." Suki giggled and murmured a thank you.

Katara turned away from everyone to clean up. Ty Lee had gotten over her surprise and bounded toward Haru. "Hi, teddy bear!" Everyone snickered at Haru's pet name and he blushed a bright pink. "Aww! You're cheeks turned my favorite color!" Ty Lee teased him and pecked his cheek.

Haru's face reddened a bit more but he kissed her back. "I didn't know you could play piano, Ty! Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Well, I-" Zuko who had been watching Katara and only half listening to the others, completely tuned them out. He walked over to where she was picking up the instruments and putting them away. "Hey." Zuko casually greeted her.

Silence. _Not this again. _He never understood why she had walked away earlier at lunch either. Why would she care if he got back with Mai anyway? _It's not like I even want to. _The others were angry, for lack of a better word, but they hadn't up and left the table like Katara had. _Unless she…No, she can't feel the same._

He tried again. "Hi, Tara."

She looked up at him and he was surprised to see the anger and hurt burning in her eyes. His heart broke.

"Katara, are you okay?"

She turned away again and he saw a single tear slowly roll down her cheek. Neither of them had noticed the others leave the room.

_She's crying? Why is she crying? _He thought to the song she just sang. _Maybe she wrote that just to be tough. Maybe she really is hurting about the whole Jet and Mai incident. _Was she still in love with Jet? Was all this a lie? Was all the strength and toughness she'd been showing since that day in the lunchroom just a front she'd been putting up? If it was possible, his heart cracked even more. He didn't stand a chance with her. Not if she still loved that bastard.

Anger and sorrow filled him and his eyes narrowed. "I know you're not gonna listen to me anyway, but I just wanted to say I thought you were great. I had no idea you could sing. And the song was awesome."

More silence.

"Fine!" Zuko yelled. She looked up again and stared at him hard, her eyes like blue flames. "Give me the cold shoulder! The silent treatment! Whatever the hell you want, but just know that I honestly don't know what the hell I did! But whatever it is, I'm sorry, okay?"

She snapped. "Sorry? You're _sorry_? After everything that happened, all you can say is _sorry?_ After what you _did_?"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and then glared at her. "I don't know what I did!" He yelled again.

Katara huffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why the hell were you here spying on us anyway? Ya know what? Never mind! Just leave! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Zuko stomped over to the basement door and flung it open. "Just know that when he cheats on you again, I won't be there to help you." With that he slammed the door with a loud bang and marched out of the house.

Katara screamed in frustration and a few tears streamed from her eyes. "What does that even mean? What are you talking about?" But she knew he had already left. She sat down on the amp her bass was plugged into and she cried silently into her hand. "Why do you still love her, Zuko?"

**UPSTAIRS:**

"Alright, whose brilliant idea was it to leave those pigheaded idiots and their issues alone in the same room?" Haru asked looking around at his remaining friends.

**END OF CHAP!**

**I tried to fix any mistakes i had. I think i got most of em.**

**K so, like I said above, since D got so many votes, I'll be doing that one. Please please please review. I'll have more stuff for you to vote on prolly next chapter. And if you have ideas/suggestions feel free to tell me! Thanks for reading!**

**~Fuzzy Ninja Assassin~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Same thing as always. **

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! ENJOY!**

**Btw Katara and Sokka are "Southern Water Tribe" but in this story the Southern Water Tribe is Jamaica. So they are really Jamaican. Ok?**

Katara ran up to her room without acknowledging her remaining friends who were talking in the den. She couldn't handle being with anyone right then. Lying face down on her bed, she wiped her cheeks with the blanket and fell asleep.

ooo000OOO000ooo

She chose to sit with the kids from her dance classes at lunch on Friday. She hadn't felt up to school the previous day and finally, when she decided to get her ass up on Friday, avoiding Zuko hadn't been too hard at all. Plus it seemed as if he was avoiding her too. Toph and Suki had asked Katara what had happened between her and Zuko Wednesday night but she refused to tell them. In order to avoid more confrontations from her other friends she chose to just avoid them all. Sometimes they could be really nosy.

Kashana and Katara were engaged in a conversation about the dance.

"So who are you going with, Tara?"

"Oh…uh. No one's asked me yet. I think I'm just going to tag along with the Gaang. You know, like a group thing?"

Kashana smiled. "Yeah I gotcha. You're all gonna go together. Makes sense. Yall practically joined at the hip. Speaking of them, why aint chu over there?" She pointed to the Gaang's table.

Katara was caught off guard by the innocent question, but she managed to come up with a decent answer. "I…um…just wanted a change of faces today. I rarely talk to you guys in school."

Kashana laughed. "Well it's good to have ya here for a change. Anyway, Miguel and I are going together."

"Well obviously! You two have only been dating for two years!" Katara exclaimed with a smile.

Just as Kashana was about to make a smart retort, someone from the table called for everyone's attention. Heads turned to the speaker.

"So," Damaya began. "Guess what I heard?"

Elijah, her boyfriend, nodded for her to continue.

She smiled and looked around the table excitedly. "Apparently there's going to be talent scouts at tonight's dance. I was thinking that whoever wants to dance or ***cough* **sing ***cough* **should prepare something for tonight." Damaya smirked and gave a pointed look at Katara.

"What?" Katara said.

"Now's your chance girl! You should perform a song at homecoming tonight!" Murmurs of agreement came from Elijah and the other students in her dance classes.

Katara blushed. "No, Maya. I've told you many times before that I don't want to be famous."

Damaya rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "Bullshit, Tara. We all know that you have an amazing voice, that you love to perform and that getting discovered has been your dream for years!"

Elijah piped in. "We know that you're really shy, but come on. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Kashana placed a reassuring hand on Katara's shoulder.

Katara sighed and set her corn beef sandwich down. "I'll think about it."

ooo000OOO000ooo

Jet sat at his kitchen table replaying the video of Katara dissing him by song over and over again. He never knew she had talent like that, but right then his mind was on a different matter altogether.

"Angry as hell" couldn't even come close to describing how he felt. He wasn't exactly mad at Katara though, he couldn't really blame her. He was mad at Sokka for sending him a video just to remind him of the great girl he let go. Jet was furious with himself for hurting her. In truth, both his and Katara's feelings for each other had already faded even during the time they were dating, but both refused to acknowledge that fact. They just kept together for fear of hurting the other. Jet knew where her heart truly lied and he knew where his own truly lied. Honestly, it was better that they weren't together, but Jet cursed himself for letting it get out of hand. He would have to apologize for ever hurting Katara. He had lost all his best friends (the Gaang) because of it.

ooo000OOO000ooo

"So, Zuko, do you have a date to homecoming?" Jin asked while Zuko put his books in his locker.

Zuko paused in what he was doing. He had wanted to ask Katara, the woman he loved, to the dance, but unfortunately, after their little spat, neither wanted to speak to each other. _I just need to get over her. She obviously still loves Jet._

He looked at Jin. She was cute; easy on the eyes, nice hair color, skin tone was a pretty olive shade. Zuko trailed his eyes from her toes to her face which caused Jin to blush. She had a nice body too, he couldn't deny that. She was a pretty sought after girl at Ba Sing Se High. Only problem though was that she could be a bit of a diva. Well, at least that was what he heard around school.

_She can't be all that bad. _Zuko thought. _Plus she's pretty fine. _Can you blame Zuko's male hormones? Especially when he wasn't getting any cause he broke up with his girlfriend and his real love, the subject of many of his fantasies, didn't want to date him? What's a guy going to do?

_But Jin's not as sexy as a certain someone_,a little voice said in a sing-song at the back of his mind.

_Stop that. I have to move on because she's still stuck on that idiot._ Zuko fought back.

_Cut the crap Zuko. You'll never get over Kata__—_

Zuko shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at Jin again. "Sure. I'll go with you." He said, forcing a smile.

Jin's blush had faded a bit and a bright smile had found it's way on to her face. "O-okay! So, pick me up at 6:30 since the dance starts at seven. Kay?" She handed him her address and number.

Zuko smiled again. "Sure thing. Seeya then."

Ooo000OOO000ooo

I apologize for the shortness. End of chap! Please review.

**Important: **Life has been so hectic with projects and exams these past few months. I was going to update Wednesday actually but then…well I'm sure you've all heard about the tornadoes that happened in Springfield, MA. I've been helping out in downtown these past two days so I've been really busy. My brother's old school, Cathedral is completely wrecked. I can see right through the building and the roof and the gym are gone. The city I grew up in is destroyed. It's unreal what happened; like a movie scene. You wouldn't believe how much I've cried these past two days. Please pray for my city. Updates may be very scattered for a little while. Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I am sincerely sorry for my absence. Many of you probably thought i dropped off the face of the Earth...but NOPE you're still stuck with me! Anyway, I've been so busy this past year and a lot has been going on in my life so i'm sorry for not being able to update. I actually could of started posting new chapters to my stories a month or two ago but i've lost my inspiration. I also feel like many of my previous readers aren't going to be as interested in my pieces now so that kind of destroyed part of my muse. HOWEVER, i am willing to continue my story Put Your All Into It only if people really want to read it. (I also might redo the first few chapters and fix the story up because I don't really like it now that I've read it over for the first time in months.) So REVIEW please if you would like me to continue that piece. I would like at least 6-8 reviews if you don't mind. And if you have ideas feel free to share.

TO THOSE READING WHEN ZUTARA TEXTS:

The amount of reviews and alerts on this story kind of disappointed me. I'm very thankful to those readers who reviewed and favorited but i just don't feel as if it's popular enough among the zutara fanfiction readers for me to continue it. Also my friend ChelsM3-ZKFTW is writing a companion piece to the When Zutara Texts story called "WZT: Katara's POV" and as far as i know, that story hasn't taken off that well either. (I don't understand why though because she's a great writer! Please go read WZT: Katara's POV and the rest of ChelsM3-ZKFTW's stories.) Because of this, I'm not entirely sure if i want to continue the series. But again, if you would like to see this story progress further please leave reviews. I'm asking at least 4-5 for this story.

I'm not trying to be demanding or rude, (I really don't have a right to be anyway since I was gone for so long.), I just need to be reassured that you guys still like my writing. That is all i ask of you please.

ALRIGHT! I'm off to go rewatch the first three episodes of The Legend of Korra for like the billionth time! I adore Bolin. Fa-reaking adorable man. I'm also glad there's such a huge fanbase for Makorra (this makes me explode with JOYNESS!). Mako is so hot for a cartoon if I do say so myself, and I do.

(Psst. I heard that there's a love triangle between Korra, Mako and someone else. And i also heard that the "someone else" was Asami. Does anyone know if this is true? Cause if it is, I will be EXTREMELY upset. MAKORRA WILL PREVAIL! We already lost Zutara so we better win this one.)

Goodbye for real now! God bless you all...and Makorra!


End file.
